


[Podfic] Do You Wanna Come Over and Kill Some Time?

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Arguing, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, RPF, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Amber's story read aloud: "Colin Morgan is a bit of workaholic. | It has been, give or take, six months since Bradley realized he fancied his co-star; that he wanted to do with him all the things people on the internet speculated they did. Possibly forever. Half that time he wasted bollocksing about having a bit of a sexual identity crisis and being totally oblivious to Colin's totally obvious reciprocal feelings, and then the rest of it was mostly taken up with filming, so he feels he cannot be blamed, truly, for wanting to take advantage of a night off."





	[Podfic] Do You Wanna Come Over and Kill Some Time?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). Log in to view. 



> For the "washing/cleaning" square on my kink_bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Do%20You%20Wanna%20Come%20Over%20and%20Kill%20Some%20Time_.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 33 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Do%20You%20Wanna%20Come%20Over%20and%20Kill%20Some%20Time%20\(podbook\).m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 33 minutes

  
---


End file.
